


weirwood

by ayuminb



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Jon was Born and Raised in Essos, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Westeros, Ambiguous Acknowledgement of Feelings and Attraction, Background Characters - Starklings, Cousin Incest, F/M, Sort of. Nothing happens, The Great Houses of Westeros are Nobility, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 00:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13986108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayuminb/pseuds/ayuminb
Summary: “I bet he’s a good kisser.”





	weirwood

**Author's Note:**

> sequel to [travel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954419)

“I can’t believe you.”

 

Sansa waves off Jeyne’s words, focusing instead on the sight below her balcony. Not on her siblings, though that’s an amusing view on its own, what with Arya managing to earn her place in the current game by kicking Theon on the shin. No, her eyes are drawn to her father and cousin, talking under the shade on the far side of the yard.

 

“You have _your own heart tree_ , perfectly romantic, _private_ , and you’ve yet to drag you hot cousin over it to kiss him.”

 

 _They talk about Aunt Lyanna,_ she decides. “The heart tree doesn’t belong to me. It belongs to the Old Gods.”

 

“ _Sansa_ ,” her friend whines. “You know what I mean.”

 

She does, but she's not going to give in so easily. It may look simple to Jeyne, but Sansa's been rejected once already and it's not something she's keen on repeating. Of course, Prince Aegon hadn't _actually_ rejected her, but she'd caught him kissing another girl the one time her family had gone to King's Landing and thirteen-year-old Sansa got her heart broken.

 

And then Joffrey and his wormy lips had come along; it'd been a disaster.

 

“You're not still hung up on Prince Aegon, are you? Or Gods forbid, _Prince Joffrey_?”

 

“Ew, no!”

 

Jeyne pats her shoulder. “Good, because you deserve a good kiss to make up for that disaster.” There’s a pause, and then she’s elbowing her suggestively. “I bet he’s a good kisser.”

 

“You don’t know that.” But her reddened cheeks betray her; Sansa’s been betting on the same. “He’d be gentle, though, and sweet and wouldn’t rush—”

 

“Tell me again why you haven’t dragged him off to kiss yet?”

 

“Because she’s a coward.”

 

Sansa turns to glare at her sister, who looks back at her innocently. “Nobody asked you.”

 

Arya smirks. “ _Oh_ , so you don’t want to know what Jon thinks about you?”

 

“I do!” Jeyne yells in delight.

 

Jumping onto her bed, Arya keeps smirking at her, daring her to complain about getting her bed dirty. But, really, she’s willing to forgive anything so long as she gets an inside source on Jon’s thoughts.

 

So she crosses her arms, stares pointedly at her little sister. “What do you want?”

 

“You do my chores for the rest of the summer,” says Arya, grinning smugly.

 

Sansa nods. “Deal.”

 

“He thinks you’re _cute_.” Arya rolls her eyes. “He’s a crush on you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Jon’s as painfully obvious about it as you are. It’s disgusting.”

 

Now it’s her who rolls her eyes. “You find _everything_ related to romance disgusting.”

 

“True.”

 

“Sansa.” Jeyne grabs her shoulders, looking too serious for a topic like this. “You have two months left to drag him to a weirwood tree. A kiss under the heart tree, _like a fairy tale_.”

 

“A kiss under the heart tree, huh?”

 

Off to the side, Arya groans, but Sansa – she _grins_.


End file.
